


Lucky It's Abandoned

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyTwinkBoi)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Jack and Ydris make the most of the abandoned farm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some important things to know about this AU:  
> *Jack is not transgender - he was born a boy.  
> *I haven't marked this as Underage because Jack is thirty-three and Ydris is about forty-two.  
> *In my other series, An Unlikely Friendship, that is exactly what it is; a friendship: no romance or sex, just Ydris and Jack being all pally.

The wizard looked up as he heard footsteps on the hill coming up to his field. He smiled as he saw the younger boy. 'Where's your horse?' he asked, meeting Jack halfway and greeting him with a touch to the arm.

'Left him at home today,' the man replied - Ydris really had to stop calling him a boy; at the age of thirty-three, it was just his height that deceived everyone.

'Why did you do that, Jack?' the wizard questioned, 'I was looking forward to seeing Dale again.'

Jack grinned. 'Well, I thought we could go somewhere without interruption,' he murmured sensually, stepping a little closer to the magician and putting a hand on the older man's groin. Ydris grew hard almost immediately at the touch, but he was determined to keep his voice level. He was thankful for his long coat which hid his erection, which was more than could be said for Jack, who was sporting a tent to be proud of.

'Where did you have in mind, love?' he half-whispered.

Jack just smirked and took the wizard's hand. He didn't say a word, but led him across the bridge to the Inn. Ydris paused, thinking that this was their destination, but Jack shook his head and continued to walk to the west, taking a long path into Epona.

Walking through the gate, Ydris felt oddly uncomfortable; he'd never been to Epona and he sincerely hoped that the natives' first impression of him didn't include him being naked with their newest visitor (who had probably helped them from an earthquake or something, from what the wizard heard about Jack and his heroics).

Continuing along the long winding path, they came across a farm that was shrouded with weeds and worn by time. 'The Dews?' he asked, remembering a lot of riders talking about the abandoned farm in Epona belonging to the Dews.

Jack only nodded, and brought the wizard into the courtyard of the farm. It was very pretty. But Ydris didn't have long to admire the scenery before Jack dragged him up the stairs of a barn. They stepped onto a loft where Ydris saw a blanket-covered mattress on the floor, big enough for four people. Jack promptly sat the wizard down on it, who had suddenly become irresponsive and the younger man could feel the nervousness and awkwardness coming from him in waves.

Ydris swallowed and tried to look anywhere but at Jack, as the young man started unbuttoning his waistcoat. The wizard wrung his hands and played with the glove fabric on his fingertips. His stomach was a snake pit of broiling terror, as he realised that anyone could walk into the barn downstairs or up the stairs that he and his partner had come up and see them or hear them.

Then he felt Jack's hands unbuttoning the wizard's coat and pushing it off of his shoulders, tossing it away in a neatly folded pile. Ydris looked up at his partner and saw all that love gleaming in his eyes, just for him; something that he had never thought possible. And seeing that made him throw all common sense away, and started taking Jack's shirt off of his shoulders and all but ripping it off of his body.

Clothes were thrown left, right and centre - all in neatly folded piles - and once the only suit they were wearing was what they had been given for their first birthday, the wizard pressed his lips to Jack's in a passionate, lustful kiss.

Then Jack wrapped a hand around the wizard's exposed wand and thumbed the tip. Ydris let out a quiet moan and gripped onto his partner's arm. The younger man leant into the wizard's ear, his hot breath ghosting over the shell. 'Wanna pound you now,' he whispered.

The wizard flopped back on the bed, dragging his boyfriend with him. Jack snickered, and lay on the magician's chest, ghosting his hands over the strong chest and rubbing the sorcerer's hard nipples. He ran his hands down the body in front of him, kissing and licking his way down to Ydris' cock.

The wizard groaned as his boyfriend took him in his mouth. Jack swirled his tongue around that sensitive tip and gently scraped his teeth over it. Ydris hissed and whimpered as the oral assault continued.

It took two minutes before Jack got bored of using his mouth and spat Ydris out. 'Manual lube or magic?' he asked.

With a click of his fingers, Ydris was lubed and ready for Jack's cock. The younger man smirked. 'I see.'

He rolled on a condom conjured up from somewhere and lifted the wizard's legs up over his shoulders. He positioned himself against Ydris' hole and pressed his tip against the opening. The magician whimpered and shut his eyes, thumping his head back against the mattress. Jack ran a soothing hand over his partner's thigh and pushed his tip inside. Ydris' breath hitched.

The younger man pushed in all the way slowly and gently; even with the spell, it could still be uncomfortable. He paused, letting his partner tell him when, even though he was horny as all fuck and could have started to thrust straight away. The wizard nodded, his face relaxing a little.

Jack started to thrust quite quickly, gripping onto his partner's hips as he did. He moved to the symphony of Ydris' strangled moans and his own.

The wizard moved a hand to his cock and started to pump his hand up and down slowly - he didn't need to really, but needed to do something with his hands.

Sweat started to prickle down both of their foreheads, breathy moans filled the air as the pleasure rose up and up.

Ydris was the first to cry out a little louder and Jack quickened his pace, not wanting the wizard to come first and for him to hurt the wizard's over-sensitive body while he sought out his own finish. In a minute, he yelped and filled the condom, riding out his orgasm. Soon after his partner's release, Ydris came over his stomach and chest.

Both men gave a great huff and Jack slumped next to the older man, taking off the condom and tossing it away near a pile of his clothing.

Still panting, he rested his head on Ydris' shoulder and put his hand on the lightly-haired chest, playing with the dark grey hairs there. The wizard pressed a kiss against the top of Jack's head and wrapped his arms around the smaller form. 'I love you,' he murmured.

'I love you too,' Jack replied. Then grinned. 'Lucky this place is abandoned, huh?'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...


End file.
